thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Algonoz Othrumnok
History Early Life Algonoz was born to Broinoz Othrumnok, the patriarch of the Othrumnok family and leader of the Othrumnok Kolmagaz, an ozbarok clan situated in western Arangazad. His birth would result in his his mother, Hegala's, death. Algonoz was Broinoz's only child left, and Broinoz became very protective in fear of losing his only heir. Algonoz was often watched and would not be allowed out without escort. He was prepared to become the next leader of the kolmagaz, and in order to do so he was schooled at home. To further add to his father's paranoia, it was discovered that Algonoz was born with the Mark, meaning he was capable of spellweaving. To the ozbar, spellweaving as a curse, which left the child with volatile powers they could not understand or control. They were often ostracized by society. Broinoz worked extremely hard to keep it a secret, and was highly strict on Algonoz to ensure his power would never become uncontrollable. For many years, this was largely successful. Though Algonoz very desired to become a warrior amongst the other fighters of the kolmagaz, his father strictly forbid this, in fear that Algonoz would one day fall in battle. Not being one to disobey his father, Algonoz begrudgingly sought a new occupation. Instead, he would listen to the clan elders speak of stories of legendary heroes of long ago. Fall of the Othrumnok To Algonoz's ignorance, the power of the Kolmagaz Othrumnok had long been declining. From the east the Othrumnoi were assaulted by enemies in sporadic skirmishes and wars which decreased their borders every passing year. The Kolmagaz Gwarkhyz would become their greatest enemy. The Kolmagaz Gwarkhyz would invade the Othrumnok Kolmagaz, and a great war would ensue as many other parties joined for varying reasons. Allies of the Othrumnok were called, but not all answered. Others wished the territories of the Othrumnoi themselves, engaging against both Othrumnoi and Gwaroi forces. It would not be until months into the war that Algonoz would discover of the war, showing how sheltered he had been. Now more than ever he desired to fight for his people, but again his father forbid it. Instead, he charged Algonoz to lead in regent as Broinoz went to war. Exodus The war would consume the Othrumnok Kolmagaz, and Algonoz would later discover his father was killed in battle. Only weeks after recieving this news, it was discovered that the Gwarkhyz Kolmagaz was marching with a massive army to the capital of Agazaad. Algonoz knew that it would be a slaughter, and efforts to surrender would be met with no fruition with the bad blood between the two clans. Instead, he decided he would leave the mountains of Arangazad to escape genocide, and led a grand exodus of his people westward. The Gwarkhyz would arrive to find Agazaad empty. Algonoz's march grew in traction as he attempted to pass through as many villages as possible, as well as spread the word as far as his messengers could. Many died in the hard journey, but the hardy Othrumnoi persisted. At its peak, Algonoz's exodus numbered in the thousands. First Contact For years after settling the refugees that followed Algonoz lived among the eastern woods of Ralnu'an. This time was filled with struggle, and many died from hardship, disease, and starvation. One day, however, an Othrumnok hunting party would change the course of history as they encountered an Elven patrol. The Elves had seldom encountered the ozbarai, as they preferred to stay away from the inferior peoples in the east. However, unlike his people, the Emperor, Anuwyn, was much more hospitable toward the ozbarai, and took them into his court. Under the Emperor's request, Othrumnoi came to the elven capital of for a personal audience with Algonoz. Unexpectedly Algonoz and Emperor Anuwyn would become good companions. Soon, the Othrumnoi had a new place to call home. Many of the Elven noble Anreis opposed this move, however, and greater friction would begin to form between Anuwyn's supporters and rivals. A New Home Under the hospitality of the Elves, Algonoz and his people began to greatly adapt to elven culture. They learned and spoke their language, ate their food, used their weaponry, and even began to pay respects to the elven religious traditions, which focused on the worship of the natural and spiritual world, with a single prime deity that had many faces. The moon, Shivasen, was seen as a physical embodiment of the afterlife. The most important of these changes, however, would be Algonoz's growing curiosity in the elven mastery of spells. The Othrumnoi had encountered weaving before, although not on good terms. Many other ozbar clans regarded spellweaving with disdain and distrust, and a baby born with the Mark was often seen as cursed. It was too volatile and uncontrollable, and adolescents with the Mark often went insane without proper care. In some clans, such as the Gozoroz, babies born with such were killed. Although the Othrumnoi shared such opinions on weaving, they would become more tolerant from their interactions with the elves. Algonoz's opinions became more than just tolerant, he developed a complete fascination over the elves' spellweaving skill. Never before had he seen such refined and expert uses of magic, in stark contrast to the untrained magi of his people. And perhaps it was an act of destiny that Algonoz himself was born with the Mark, something he had kept secret, under instruction from his father, his entire life. Under the elven people however, he had no more reason to fear, and he approached Emperor Anuwyn, who was now becoming a personal friend of his, to learn to weave as the elves do. Anuwyn gladly complied. Invaders at the Gate In the Southwest lied the archipelago of Arvenshi, enemies of the Elves since days of prehistory. At indiscriminate times, a great conqueror would rise and unite the Arvenshian clans, being crowned as Koro-gun their sacred Venzu priests, as was their tradition. Often the Arvenshian warbands would turn their weapons to their sister land of Orvenak, the home of many other orcs, although this time the newly coronated Koro-gun, Sogutar, had his eyes set on the great Elven Empire. By the time the had realized that a new Koro-gun had been declared, the peninsula of was already under siege by Arvenshian raiders. The event came as a great surprise, as it had been many centuries since the last invasion. None in this lifetime had ever even combatted a full Arvenshian horde. The elven people were greatly daunted by the prospects of the war. Algonoz, however, was steadfast, and upfront he confronted to lead him and his clan into the war. Some commended him for his courage, though many others scoffed at Algonoz. Some nobles even believed the arrival of the ozbar was a bad omen that had begun the invasion in the first place. Despite these claims, Algonoz was confident he, with his men, and newfound magical abilities, could lead the elven people to victory. The first attacks were remote raids in the peninsula of , a mountainous and tropical land at the fringe of the <, the reports never reaching the . The elves would first hear of the Arvenshian invasion after the fall of , the largest city in the . Wary to not underestimate their ancient enemies, the elves began to mobilize the full force of their army. However, the division between the noble Anreis had become too great, and many Anreis outright denied to pledge any troops. Some even claimed that it was the ozbar who were attracting the orcs, as the elves led a long era of peace before their sudden arrival. The eElves were forced to battle the oncoming Arvenshian hordes with only half their strength. However, Algonoz was not daunted, and was still confident he could halt the Arvenese hordes. The had begun. War Heroes To everyone's surprise, even Algonoz's own, he had a great gift in the art of war and strategy, what he always believed to have been inherited by his bloodline of conquerors. Victory after victory was garnered under Algonoz's command. Algonoz found himself from commanding a few hundred men into the thousands after every success, and word of his skill reached the capital and tipped the opinions of once enemies. In eight years, Algonoz's campaign had completely driven the Arvenese back into the thick jungles. Even the venerated Koro-gun was slain by Algonoz in the battle of . The Arvenshians were left disorganized, broken, and soon disbanded into warring clans once again. Despite Algonoz's preformance, the war came at dire prices. The peninsula was largely abandoned, and would not be resettled until decades later. Thousands would lose their lives as well, from the brutality of the Arvenshians, as well as the rough climates of the jungles and mountains. Returning home, Algonoz, his Othrumnok clansmen, and all the elves who pledged to his command, returned home praised by the people as saviors and heroes. Old rivals had now turned to Algonoz's support, noting his competence, and the gained support from his good judgement. However, not all the noble Anreis were convinced, and no event could sway some people's values. Those who thought this way where only further alienated, and the clandestine division of the elven noble Anreis would only deepen. Internal political tensions in Ralnu'an began to fester unchecked. The war had finally ended, but the Empire's troubles were not over yet. Elven Civil War The Elven Empire would again be plunged into war, upon the sudden and unexpected assassination of Emperor Anuwyn. The civil war would rage for many years, with Algonoz spearheading the pro-imperial effort, against the rebels who supported Anrei Sinder for the new ruling dynasty. The war tore Ralnu'an apart, with vicious spells that rocked the landscapes and razed entire villages. The toll was great, but Algonoz had become an experienced commander of great fortitude. As the war neared it's end, when it became evident that the rebels were losing, the imperial family were also found dead, leaving no heirs to Anuwyn's dynasty. As the war concluded in imperial victory, a question was left as to who would lead. It was first proposed by Anrei Andosin that Algonoz should rise as emperor. The idea was surprising and at first opposed, due to Algonoz being an outsider, although many of the Anrei began to grow on the idea. Through support, and some shrewd diplomacy on his own part, Algonoz became the first ozbar emperor of the Elven Empire, and one of it's last emperors. Personal Vengeance Algonoz, so shortly after a war, was bent on again mobilizing the armies of Ralnu'an. This move was unpopular with the other houses, a dangerous move after only so soon forming an uneasy peace. Regardless, Algonoz had seen the awesome, hidden power of the elves magic, and knew it would be more than enough to lead a successful conquest wherever he dared, given the right leadership. Under the guise of expansion, Algonoz made preparations for a campaign on the Gwaroi. Truly, though, he was only seeking vengeance for his bloodline. Algonoz launched his invasion, and with brutal ferocity he crushed the Gwaroi and slew the entire Gwarkhyz family, relentlessly hunting each one down. Such a devastating strike brought fear to the neighboring clans, and the word of an ozbar patriarch of the elves spread like wildfire among the kolmgazesz. Algonoz quickly realized the great potential that was in his hands. What he had was not ambition, but a vision of a nation that would forever change the world. His vengeance was fulfilled, and now he wished to bring all of ozbarseg, '''or ozbarkind''', under a single banner. He sent messengers to each of the greatest kolmagazesz with an ultimatum, join him in his forging of a great empire, allowing them to keep a name for themselves among his new ruling elite, or perish and be forgotten by history. Many clans joined, the tales of the vicious destruction of the gwaroi being enough to convince even the most conservative clan elders. Algonoz kept his promise, and those who did not join where obliterated, with the surviviors being subjugated. An Empire to Shake the World Algonoz was now secure. The elven Anrei too began to see the vision of a great empire, and no longer were the majority adverse to outward expansion. The ozbaroi rallied under Algonoz as the great king of legend who would one day unite them all. The known world was hearing of this news, as far as the Blightwoods the Orjuk spoke of a great empire rising rapidly in the east. Algonoz felt it was now time to truly establish his empire by building it's infrastructure and creating something stable that could last for centuries. He began by rebuilding the old othrumnok capital, Tolgazad, a city that was lost before he was ever born. To Algonoz, he saw it's reconstruction as symbolic, as if he was too rebuilding Othrumnok greatness once again. As a result, Algonoz saw it fitting to establish this city as the new capital of his empire. It was too for practical reasons, as Tolgazad was centered at the very heart of the empire, and the former capital of in Ralnu'an was too distant for any ozbar to follow. Algonoz promoted efforts to remove the stigmas of old ozbar culture, such as the stigma against the Mark, and instead promote a unified identity. Part of this initiative was his introduction of the Kholmktojot Gulnot, or Imperial Faith. It was largely based off the elven religion, which Algonoz had become a follower of, although it was mixed with Othrumnoi and general ozbar legends and folk lore. This effort was largely successful among the younger generations of elves and ozbar, in which Algonoz inspired fervor. The older generations were more conservative, but they did little to counteract the changes and were eventually drowned out by the new wave of young leaders. Culture began to flourish in Tolgazad as a result of these programs implemented by Algonoz, allowing the people to express themselves and ideas without conservative traditions and bad blood. Tolgazad began to grow and live up to it's name as the capital of the empire. These changes had also began to erode the xenophobia ingrained in the elven culture, with the new generation of young elves seeing the flourishing ozbar as exotic, and many moving to Tolgazad. Again, the elders still held onto their xenophobic beliefs, but did little to change the progressing times. Algonoz would continue building the infrastructure of the empire, building a plethora of highways which connected Arangazad to Ralnu'an. At the time of his death, at the old age of 100, Algonoz had established something that he knew would forever change the world. His only regret was that he would not be alive to see it's peak.Category:People